It's Not How You Start Out
by The Shine Queen
Summary: A birthday gift gone awry.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece.

A/N: I love this pairing and decided to add my two cents.

* * *

"Come along this way. Now be careful." Robin giggled as she led a blindfolded Nami down the hallway of the posh hotel. It was Nami's thirty-third birthday and Robin had decided to do something extra special for her.

"Now stop!"

Obediently Nami stopped and Robin swiped the keycard. The door beeped and Robin pushed it open. She led Nami through the suite to the bedroom. She nodded and turned around. When she got to the door she yelled out, "You can take it off now! Have fun!" Deed done she closed the door.

Nami pulled off the blindfold and blinked fiercely. When the world came into focus she looked around and her eyes stopped and widened on the room's other occupant.

He was tall, real tall. She was five seven, five ten in her heels but she thought he might top that by a more than a few inches. He was a ship of gorgeousness. Her eyes scrolled down his list of assets, cataloguing them as she went. Close cropped hair that had a greenish tinge to it. Three gold earrings glittered in his left ear. Jade green eyes with long lush eyelashes and a classic nose over full sensual lips. Clean shaven with a strong jaw line and chin. Muscular. Very, very muscular. He was clothed in a black summer weight suit that couldn't hide his heavy build with the collar of his white linen dress shirt opened two buttons down. He wasn't hairy. His black shoes gleamed in the lamplight.

He quickly looked her over as he felt her eyes roam over him. Orange hair buzzed to her scalp in the back and short on top. The curls had been shaped into an almost Mohawk that gave it a sort of rock star feel. It suited her heart shaped face. Large intelligent eyes the color of tawny port, a pert nose and a shiny soft looking Cupid's bow mouth created a lovely face. She was quite busty and she had a belly, but it was more flat than pushed out. Wide hips and big legs with small ankles. Her toes were painted an electric purple with a colorful design. She looked ready to party in a shimmery gold halter top and denim capris with gold stitching complete with gold belt. She'd followed the standard rule of fashion. Her wristlet and heels matched her belt.

Her eyes rolled back up to his amused jade ones. A dark eyebrow quirked. "Have I passed muster, madam?"

Nami blushed, realizing she'd been rude. "Very much so. You're quite gorgeous." She slapped a hand over her mouth. Damn her wayward tongue!

He gave her a small smile that crinkled his eyes.

"So umm, who are you?"

"I'm Roronoa Zoro."

"I'm Nami D'Evian." She walked closer and reached out a hand and his smile grew wider. He shook her hand, pleased with her firm grip. She stared at him for a moment as if unsure of what to say. "Sooo why are you here?"

"I'm here for you."

She frowned. "For me?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Umm, what do you do for a living?" Robin had said to have fun. Was he her date for the night? If he was then Robin had made a great choice. Then again looks weren't everything.

"I'm a personal consultant."

"Really? What do you consult in?"

"Sex." This was said blandly but his eyes twinkled.

Nami nodded and then she blinked a couple of times and her mouth dropped. "Sex?" She squeaked.

Zoro chuckled at her expression. "Yes, sex."

"So you're here to…"

"Have sex with you, yes."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Positive."

Nami's mind was running a mile a minute. Could she really have sex with someone like this? I mean he was beautiful and he probably knew his stuff, right?

"Umm… Do you know what you're doing?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "I would hope so or someone just wasted their money."

Oops, now she'd insulted him. "I meant are you popular?" Damn, that didn't come out right either! Oh gosh. She put a hand to her head and shook it in embarrassment.

Zoro started laughing. He couldn't help it. This was one for the books. "I get around."

Nami stood there, twisting her fingers. She wasn't sure quite what to do. She'd never dealt with anyone like him before.

"So what now?"

Was she serious? "Well, first we can get naked and then we'll see what you would like to start off with."

"How long are you here for?"

Usually Zoro stayed till about three in the morning but he liked her. She was funny and it might take him a while to warm her up. After the handshake she'd retreated back to the doorway. "Until checkout time."

"Which is?"

"Noon."

"What time is it now?"

"It's seven thirty."

"Umm… Isn't it kind of early to be getting all naked and stuff?"

She surprised him into chuckling again. "Is there really such a thing as too early or too late for sex?"

She frowned. "I see your point. Umm… Are your services restricted to this room?"

"No, we can take it to the living room or the jacuzzi if you so choose."

She blushed. That wasn't what she meant. "I meant these four walls. Are you allowed outside into other venues?"

He showed her teeth with the next smile. "Yes, I am. If it helps I'm a freelancer and have no restrictions."

"Oh, okay. So would it be alright if we went out and did something? Or is that not in the rules?"

"It's okay. I've been hired out to be an escort upon occasion. Where would you like to go?"

"Do you mind the movies?"

Zoro blinked. The movies? She had her own personal manwhore for the night and she wanted to go to the movies? Oh what the hell. It couldn't hurt.

"That's fine. What would you like to see?" He resigned himself to being stuck in a movie theater watching some stupid chick flick. Don't get him wrong some of them weren't half bad but sometimes the shit the writers thought of was ridiculous. He'd have to work extra hard to stay awake. They always put him to sleep.

"Lord of the Strings?"

His eyebrows rose. That was the hottest action flick out and he'd been meaning to go see it. "Really?"

"Yeah, I've been wanting to see it since I saw the previews four months ago. I figure this is as good a time as any. Unless you don't like that sort of thing?" She looked at him expectantly.

"No, I don't mind in the least. Let's go." He walked up to her and waited for her to lead the way. She turned and walked to the front door, trying not to stumble. She could feel his eyes on her.

Zoro watched her strut to the door. She didn't have that much ass but she had a helluva walk. It was like her hips were on a swivel because she definitely had a switch. They made promises, lots of promises. All of them good. He wondered if she could deliver all they offered.

"Do you have the card?"

He nodded after pulling it out and closed the door behind him. She strutted down the hall and he meandered behind her, enjoying the show. They waited for the elevator in silence. It dinged when it came. They stepped on side by side and rode it down. They were on a surprisingly high floor. Floor eighteen, two from the penthouse. On floor seventeen five people got on. On floor fifteen a large rowdy crowd got on. In the shuffle Nami ended up pressed against Zoro, who was directly behind her. "Excuse me."

He shook his head. "It's okay."

Nami was trying to act like it was a common thing to be pressed against a large hot virile male that smelled extremely delicious. He had this sort of woodsy scent that was mixed with something else. She loved a great smelling man.

For his part Zoro was pleased. She smelled really good. Mingled with the hair salon smells was some kind of musk with heady undertones that mixed well with her chemistry. He felt his nature stir. He felt eyes on him and he looked to the left where a brunette was giving him the 'I want you' stare. He slid his eyes back to the front, not acknowledging her. When he was on a job all of his attention was reserved for his client. That's what they paid him for and that's what made him one of the best. He didn't fuck just anybody and he didn't let his attention lag. He'd learned the hard way that women had a sixth sense about these things. Between pussy and money, he'd chosen money because money came by way of pussy so it all worked out.

They finally reached the lobby and everyone shuffled out. When they reached the sidewalk Nami looked around. "We're downtown right?"

"Yeah. Where's your car parked?"

"I don't have one. I'm an eternal pedestrian. What's the name of this hotel? I can find my way once I get my bearings."

"Wait here. I'll go get my car."

She nodded and stood in front of the hotel, unsure of what to expect. He pulled up in a shiny black BMW. She didn't realize it was him until he rolled down the tinted window and waved at her. She didn't know much about cars but she knew it was one of the newer models, because it resembled the one she'd seen on tv earlier. The doorman opened the door for her and she smiled at him. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He tipped his cap and walked around to the driver's side window when Zoro gestured to him. After Zoro tipped him they were off.

"Do you have any particular destination in mind?"

She adjusted her seatbelt as she thought about it. "No. It was just a spur of the moment suggestion. Do you know anyplace we could go? Wait a minute, I'll use my phone."

"It's okay. I know of a place that's playing that movie."

"Alright." She was silent for a moment. "This is a really nice car." She stroked the seats and looked around the interior, admiring it.

"Thank you. I just picked it up."

"I could tell. I've seen something like this on tv."

"Mmhmm, I lease cars so that way I can have the newest models. I also have a Mercedes Benz and a BMW jeep."

"You keep these in the city?"

"No. I live elsewhere and I have a four car garage so it's not a problem to house them."

"Wow! I don't even have a permit."

"Really? Why not?"

"Because I either take the bus or train to where I need to go. Besides, a car is not really in my budget so it all works out, doesn't it? Gas is expensive nowadays so even if I did have one I wouldn't be able to drive it."

"Very true, madam." He'd been right in his assumption that it had been the brunette that had made the arrangements because Nami definitely couldn't afford him. No matter, he was enjoying her company.

"Can I roll down the window? I'm really not a fan of a/c."

He nodded, rolling down the windows and opening the sunroof. It was a beautiful July night.

"Feel free to change the station. I'm not picky."

She found a station that played the latest pop and R&B. She rocked and hummed to the music as he drove. He smiled, amused. She was interesting.

After about twenty minutes he found the place he was looking for. "Let me hop out and see what the times are."

"Why when I could do it? I can't move the car if the cops come." She unbuckled her seatbelt and slid out the car before he could protest. He chuckled and shook his head. She didn't expect him to wait on her hand and foot. It was cool.

She came back and climbed into the car. "They have an eight forty-five show. It's eight fifteen now. I'll wait on line and get the tickets while you find someplace to park."

"Okay. " He nodded and reached for his money clip.

She held up her hand, warding it off. "Since I invited you the least I can do is pay."

He slid her a look. "Please don't insult my masculine sensibilities. I'll pay for the movies." He slid out two twenties and held them out to her.

That look meant business so Nami took the money. "Alright, but I'll pay for the popcorn."

"Maybe."

She slid out the car and he drove off. Right when she got to the ticket booth he walked up to her. She paid for the tickets and handed him his change. He held the door open for her and waited patiently as the ticket clerk ripped their tickets and pointed them in the direction of their theater.

They were standing on the concessions line, chatting about what they were going to order when…

"Nami?"

Nami turned around to face her ex from three years ago, Sanji. He was next to the woman she'd found him in bed with when they'd broken up.

"Hello Sanji, Hancock." Her voice was flat. She'd really thought she'd seen the last of him since they ran in different circles.

"How are you?" His eyes ran over her.

"I'm good." She didn't even give him the once over. She felt Zoro's hand slide over her midsection before he pulled her close to him.

"Introduce me to your friends, honey."

"This is Sanji and the woman next to him is Hancock, an old co-worker of mine."

The woman next to Sanji, Hancock, gave her the once over in a nasty way before her eyes transferred to Zoro. They widened and she blinked as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Who's that?" Hancock pointed.

"None-"

"Her man if you must know." Zoro didn't know why he was acting so possessive but he knew that Nami wasn't glad to see these people. They must've hurt her because of how she'd closed herself off. All she had to do was ask and he'd fuck him up. He didn't know where this sentiment came from but he was willing and oh so able.

Sanji looked at Zoro and they stared at each other for a moment. Sanji nodded as if satisfied with something. "It was nice seeing you Nami. Come on Hancock." He led her off.

"Who was that?" Zoro pushed her forward as the cashier called the next person.

"That was my ex and the woman I found him in bed with."

"I see."

"I believe you honestly do." Nami sighed and smiled up at him. "Thank you for your support."

He nodded as the woman called next. They placed their order and as Nami reached into her wristlet Zoro handed the woman a twenty and a five.

"Hey I said I was going to pay for the popcorn!"

"And I told you maybe."

She huffed and went to get napkins and straws.

They received their popcorn and buttered it to his heart's content (he liked extra butter). Then they went to the theater where their movie was playing. They were early enough to sit where they wanted and they sat in the middle. Nami blushed a bit as he put his arm across the back of her chair. He allowed her to hold onto the popcorn and they placed their sodas in the cup holders. The movie was excellent. She found out he was a popcorn junkie as he killed it during the flick. She also found out he was a soda hog as he started drinking hers.

When she first protested he apologized saying he didn't realize it was hers. Afterwards she didn't even argue. She figured he had finished his so she let him finish off hers since she wasn't going to anyway.

They left the movie in high spirits and chatted on the way back to the car.

When they were situated he looked at her expectantly. "What would you like to do next?"

"I want to dance! Robin promised me some club action but instead I got you. Not that it was a bad thing! I like you. You're fun."

Zoro grunted then drove her to a club that was upscale but pumping all the same. He parked in the nearby garage and walked her to the front of the line that was two blocks long. The bouncer smiled and hugged Zoro like they were family and they were in. The music was hot and the deejay was on fire. Nami looked around with wide eyes; she'd never been here before.

"You want a drink or you want to dance?" Zoro bent down to be heard.

"I wanna dance!"

And dance they did. Zoro found out that while Nami was proficient in the two step on certain songs she went wild. He realized she wasn't an close dancer. She didn't rub all up on him; instead she faced him and rocked. If he wanted to rub against her he had to initiate it. Interesting. Usually the women threw themselves upon him. She also didn't mind if he danced with other women. Some of his former clients were there and they were rather amorous. She would leave him to it and just dance. Men flocked around her. He had to reclaim her from a moth demon who'd become infatuated with her. The moth had been reluctant but a little display of his power had sent that idiot insect packing.

It was after three o'clock in the morning when he left his car to the valet in front of the hotel. He sent Nami to the elevators as he stepped to the front desk.

"I'd like to extend the stay in room 1834."

"Sir, that room is already paid for till noon."

"I want the stay to be extended until Sunday check out time on my card." He pulled out a black MasterCard.

The woman nodded and did as he asked. Zoro nodded and joined Nami at the elevator.

They went back to the suite and Nami went towards the master bedroom's bathroom. They'd had a couple of drinks at the club. She relieved herself and stripped down. She was ready to go a couple of rounds with him but she wanted to shower first. She stood underneath the spray, careful not to get her hair wet. She got a surprise when the curtain was pulled back. "Move over."

She did as she was bid and Zoro stepped in behind her. She had to admit that he looked even better naked. His muscles were glorious and he looked delicious wet. She shook her head and turned towards the spray, trying to ignore the male behind her. His hands were gentle as they descended upon her. She turned to face him and smiled at the glittering eyes.

"Not yet."

He nodded and they washed each other down. After grabbing towels they sedately walked into the master bedroom. Nami turned to face him.

"I would like to know what pleases you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was written after I posed this question to myself; What if Zoro really was the demon people accused him of being? This is a double chapter update because I had to split up my first chapter. It was very long. BTW this chapter and the next one are naughty. If lemons aren't your thing that's fine, just don't whine to me because you have been warned. This has a M rating for a reason!

To my reviewers: Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate your feedback.

To Far away yet so near: I chose to write them at an age where the actions they chose and the emotions they exhibited were believable to me. I've learned that my reactions to the same situations were different according to what age I was. Experiences will change you and your outlook on life.

* * *

_Last time: "I would like to know what pleases you." _

"Pleasing you pleases me."

She smiled. "No. What pleases me is what pleases you. I know that you have been paid to pleasure me tonight but my wish is to find out what Roronoa Zoro likes."

He frowned slightly. She'd had two Bahama Mamas but had danced quite a bit so he knew she wasn't tipsy. "That's not the reason I'm here."

"Then let it be. Allow me to prove to myself that I am capable of pleasing a man. Tell whoever you need to what you like and let me do it. Please."

Zoro looked into Nami's eyes and realized she was dead serious. He wondered what that bastard Sanji had done to make her doubt herself.

"Tell me what made you and Sanji break up and I'll consider it. He was your last boyfriend right?"

A look of pain crossed her face as she nodded but she took a deep breath. "Three years ago on my birthday which is today I was supposed to meet Sanji at his apartment. I got there early because I had taken half a day but hadn't told him so I could surprise him with a new outfit I had bought for the occasion. Sanji worked a different schedule so I knew he would be home when I got there. I had the keys as we had exchanged them after the second year of our relationship. When I walked in I heard noises coming from the bedroom. As I got closer I heard him and some female talking. She was asking him who had the better pussy.

He said that she did because his girlfriend's was wack. He then went on to say that I didn't know how to please a man and it took so much to get me wet. He said that her pussy was better than mine and he wished that he had met her first. It was then that I threw open the bedroom door and found him and Hancock in a compromising position. I told him since sex with me was so bad he wouldn't have to endure it any longer. You should have seen the look on his face when he saw me. Seeing his keys on the dresser, I took my mine off his ring then threw them out the open window. I walked out the door and never looked back. Four years of my life down the drain." Nami focused on Zoro's face. "Is that what you were looking for?"

Zoro's eyes were unreadable and he was silent for a moment. "I like my nipples to be played with." He sat on the bed and looked at her expectantly.

Nami nodded and walked over to the bed. "Get up on it."

He nodded and backed himself up onto the bed until he was stretched across the middle of it. Nami nodded and climbed on top, straddling him. She stared at him and he stared back.

"Can I kiss your lips?"

"If you choose to."

Nami leaned down and brushed her lips against his. He merely blinked and waited. She kissed him firmly and he kept still, letting her set the pace. In the back of his mind he filed away just how soft her lips were. Her lips moved over his gently and her tongue swept over his lower lip. Then she nibbled on it. Her lips covered his again and her tongue began to seek entrance. He obliged her and opened his mouth, his tongue softly brushing against hers. She moaned softly and deepened the kiss. Zoro gripped the sheets, wanting to pull her closer but controlling the urge.

She broke away from his lips and took a breath. Then she stared into his eyes. "Do you like your neck being nibbled and sucked on?"

Usually Zoro didn't let his clients do too much to him because it left marks. However he was going on vacation after this last job and he didn't see a reason to deny her. "Yes I do."

She nodded and dived for his neck. He hadn't been sure what she would do but was pleasantly surprised at the care she took. She didn't attack him. Instead she nibbled softly and searched for his sensitive spots. When she hit one he sucked in a deep breath. Since he was dominant and usually took control of the situation he'd put such things out of his mind. She lapped and nipped at him gently. She wasn't trying to mark him, just please him. She meandered all over his neck and reminded him of things he'd forgotten about. When she lapped at his pulse point he growled. She rose up to look at his face.

"You're a demon?"

"Canine."

Her eyebrow raised and she studied him for a moment. "Tell me what you think of this." She leaned down and nibbled on his ear. He shuddered and put his hands on her waist to pull her back.

"Don't do that. It's a little too much too soon."

She cocked her head to the side. "Does this mean I can do it later?"

"Maybe not. You might not be able to handle the consequences of such actions."

She surprised him by not arguing. Instead she pressed a kiss to his lips and continued working her way down his body. He found that he was more sensitive than he realized. She seemed intent on squirreling out his secrets and was doing a damn fine job of it. Finally she'd settled between his legs and was facing his penis.

"Is it okay if I put my mouth on it?" Her breath was hot on his phallus.

"I always use condoms so it's fine if that's what you want to do."

She was still for a moment and then he felt a hot tongue slide up his balls. He hissed. It wasn't a common practice for his clients to perform fellatio on him. He was usually expected to perform cunnilingus and then be ready to handle business.

Nami was pleased that he tasted so nice. She knew how to suck a dick and wanted to savor him. She lapped all around his nuts and then sucked one in her mouth. She felt him tense beneath her and put her hands on the outside of his thighs to keep him still. She slid that one out after laving it with her tongue and then slipped the other one in her mouth. He exhaled sharply but didn't pull away. After laving that one up she let it slide out her mouth. Then she began to juggle.

"Ooooooh." Zoro couldn't hold back the sound as she sucked both of his nuts in her mouth and began juggling them with her tongue. She knew what she was about down there. He closed his eyes and shuddered, allowing her to pleasure him. It had been a long time since a woman wanted to go fifty-fifty with him. They usually wanted to be serviced, which was absolutely fine because that's what they paid him for. Still, it was nice to have a female want to give him what he wanted for a change.

Nami released his nuts with a pop and then moved up a little and began lapping at his penis. He growled in the back of his throat and she smiled. He couldn't hold back some sounds. As a canine demon she figured he would growl when he either felt threatened or he was being stroked right. She licked her way up to the bottom of his head then went back down. She felt his hands caress her shoulders and she knew she was on the right track. After going up and down his shaft twice she finally put him out of his misery and slid her lips over his head. She watched his chest jump as he sucked in a sharp breath. She began nibbling and sucking her way down his shaft slowly. His hands were busy, tweaking her ears and rubbing the back of her head. She slid his hardening cock out of her mouth and looked up at him. He was looking towards the ceiling.

"Watch me and tell me how you feel."

Zoro stared down at her with glittering eyes and watched as she began swallowing his dick again.

"Oooh honey you got the goods. It's been such a long time since I've gotten such an exemplary blow job. Yeah, suck it baby. Just like that. Show me how far you can go."

He was large and thick but Nami was experienced. She got most of it in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down, smacking her lips as she went. The response was much better this time around.

"Damn it woman! That's right! Suck my dick! Stuff it in your throat!"

Nami went a little too far and choked. When she tried to move back she found the way blocked by his hands. Looking up she saw from his wide hot gaze he really liked that. She was scandalized and pulled off of him fully. "Are you trying to choke me?" He bit his lip and nodded hesitantly.

"Suck it some more. That was good." He voice sounded like naughty wrapped in dark chocolate.

Nami felt her body heat up at his words even though her mind was screaming that he was an all out pervert. She liked when she was talked to. It was something Sanji just couldn't get. She swung her tongue around his cock and he hissed at the sensation. As soon as she had wet him enough she did one of her special moves. She went down as far as she could and exhaled. Then she sucked in air through her mouth, noisily slurping up spit as she went.

"Aww damn, what they hell are you doing to me?" Zoro closed his eyes in ecstasy as he arched his hips. She was a serious cock sucker. He shuddered as he looked down, watching as she slurped at his dick. The spit, the air and the noise were doing bad things to him. She went at him for a while and his toes were curling at the intensity of the sensations. He couldn't help a small whimper when she stopped.

"Zoro."

"Mmm." He really wasn't in the mood for talking but he made the effort to respond.

"If I make you cum will you be able to get it back up?"

What did she take him for? "Definitely."

"Good." Her mouth descended onto his cock again and continued the torture. She held him down as best she could, forcing him to submit to her.

It was all too delicious and soon Zoro had to put his hands on the back of her head. He started pumping into her mouth. "Nami I'm gonna blow."

Nami's response was to suck harder.

He fucked her mouth with relish till he felt his seed rise up his shaft.

Zoro grunted and pulled her head down as he shot his seed into her throat. She choked a little but didn't pull away. After a few moments he was done and sighed, releasing her head. She slowly backed off his head and smiled at him as she swallowed.

Zoro smiled back and pulled her up. He kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her tongue. "Thank you Nami. I enjoyed that immensely."

She chuckled. "Who said I was done? You can have a few moments to compose yourself before the next round."

Zoro's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Go get a drink of water or whatever and get it together. I haven't even really dealt with your nipples yet."

"You know you don't have to. This night is all about you."

"Then let it be so." She kissed him gently on the lips and got out the bed. He watched her as she padded out the room. He heard the mini fridge open and close. She came back with two bottles of water and handed him one.

"Thank you."

"Mmhmm." Her mouth was full of water.

Zoro watched her openly as she finished off the bottle of water and threw it in the trash. Then she lay next to him and sighed. She was a strange creature. Here he was, prepared to show her what wonders a trained and very talented fucker could perform for her and all she was interested in was pleasing him. Wasn't that some shit?

Zoro finished his water and went to take a piss. When he came back, he found her watching porn.

He chuckled as he slid onto the bed. "You're just chock full of surprises aren't you? First you swallow my cum and now you're watching porn. What's next on your agenda?"

"Fucking you."

Zoro blinked, nonplussed. She was totally different from earlier. Earlier she'd been a little shy but now she was fully in control of her lust and not afraid to show it. He figured she knew herself quite well. It took quite a bit of self introspection to know what you were capable of and act on it.

"So tell me madam. In what position do you want me in?"

"I want you on your back." She put down the remote and turned to face him. She smiled and climbed on top of his semi hard penis. He didn't truly turn flaccid until he was actually done for the night and that would take hours. He watched her as she mounted him.

"Will it be okay if I rub against you? When you're ready to enter me we can put the condom on. I have no diseases or anything. Do you?"

"As a demon I'm not vulnerable to most human STDs and am immune to HIV and AIDS. I can smell that you're clean so it's fine."

She nodded. "Mayhap you should put the condoms on the nightstand so you can just grab one."

Zoro nodded and patted her leg. She moved and he went for his blazer. From his inner pocket he pulled out a strip of condoms and laid them down on the closest nightstand.

She gave him a bemused smile. "How many did you bring?"

"A dozen."

"What's the most you've gone through in one session?"

"Eleven."

"Wow! You're quite proficient when you want to be, huh?"

His lips twitched. She was funny. "Yep."

He settled himself back on the pillows and she settled herself back on top of him. It was then that she attacked him. If asked he would have admitted that he didn't know exactly what it was that she did but that he really, really, _really_ liked it. She was a multi-tasker. She sucked on one nipple while squeezing the other while sliding her very wet pussy up and down the back of his dick. Sometimes she would do other things but always with that inexorable slide.

He soon found out why she'd told him to put the condoms so close. What she did was so intense he had to make her raise up off him several times to keep from shooting his load. Then it got so bad that he was tempted to slide his cock into her upon several occasions. Only his training kept him from doing so but even that was starting to fail him. After about a good half hour of this he felt his beast clawing at its restraints.

"Nami stop!" He held her hips still and exhaled harshly.

"What's the matter?" She stared at him with a slight frown on her face. "Am I hurting you?"

He laughed breathlessly. "Far from it. I just need a moment. You're pushing my limits and two things are going to happen if I don't relax."

She sat up and stared at him interestedly. He hissed at the feel of her wet pussy spread on his dick. "Name them."

"First, my beast is ready to come out and play. If he does that leads to the second thing. He's in a near frenzy and I won't be able to control him. He's not a respecter of persons. He's gonna bang you raw and coat your walls with my sperm until he's sated and that will take at least three hours."

"What if you already have a condom on?"

He shook his head. "He'll just take it off because he knows you're not fertile. He hasn't been allowed to rampage in years and he knows I'm close to breaking. I've kept him under a tight leash and let him come out when he's requested by clients. He's usually quite tame and a bit docile since we tend to have a lot of appointments to keep and he likes to be included. Tonight though, he's not in a good place."

She nodded. "I understand." She crawled off of him and lay beside him. He cuddled her next to him. She reached for the remote and changed the station to a cable channel that had an old Abbot and Costello movie on it. She sighed then yawned. It had been a long day and she was tired. She blinked once, twice and then her eyes didn't open again.

Zoro chuckled at the pair's antics and turned to look at Nami. She was knocked out. He pulled the covers over her and made himself comfortable. What a way to end the night. He wouldn't deny that it had been quite enjoyable. They'd gone to the movies and he'd gotten to see something he'd wanted to see. Then they'd gone to the club and danced half the night away. She was a great dancer too.

Then the wonderful sex session where she'd given him a fantastic head job and then the nipple combo, whatever it was. He'd been taken someplace else with that and he'd been hard pressed not to blow his load again. That damn slide had been intoxicating and torturous all at once. She was so wet it wouldn't have been a problem to slip inside her and do her well and good before she grasped what he was about. He had to confess if only to himself that he wanted to feel her liquids flow onto him as they were released from her walls.

She muttered in her sleep and he chuckled. When she woke up he would make it up to her. As he thought this he yawned and cut out the lamp. Soon, he too was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nami moaned softly then giggled. Something soft had tickled her ear. She stretched then yawned, feeling surprised at the furry furnace at her back. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked around, confused for a minute. Where was she? Then the events of the previous night ran through her mind. She was here with the infamous Roronoa Zoro who was quite fun company. She turned to face him and got a big surprise.

There was huge werewolf laying bed next to her.

She squeaked and froze, unsure of what to do. What did one do when one found one's self in bed with a gigantic werewolf, claws and all? He seemed content to stare at her, his red eyes roaming over what little flesh he could see. She had grasped the sheet to her and her breasts were partially covered.

Nami blinked for a moment. Where was Zoro?

"Zoro?" She looked around the room. The wolf grunted and Nami squeaked, pulling the sheet tighter around her. "Zoro?"

Again the wolf grunted, this time nodding and patting his chest. Nami frowned and stared at him. "Are you saying that you're Zoro?"

The wolf grunted and nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes." His voice was deep and guttural. He patted his chest again. "Zoro."

"What happened to you?"

"I beast."

"Oh. OH! You're Zoro's beast form!"

He nodded.

"Wow! Can I open the drapes so I can see you fully? I won't run away." She'd glanced at the clock when she'd stretched. It was eight in the morning and the sun was beating at the window.

He nodded and she scooted off the bed and pulled back the heavy drapes that had kept the room in shadow. When she turned she was amazed. He'd gotten off the bed and stood right behind her.

He literally looked like a werewolf from the movies complete with snout and pointed ears. He had to be at least seven feet tall and he was covered in thick pelt that was a multitude of grays although at the top he had a green fringe. His eyes were red with jade irises. He still had hands and feet although they were padded like a wolf's and were covered in pelt too. Her eyes bulged at the size of his furry sheath covered penis which was standing at attention. It looked humongous but she figured since Zoro had a monster dick his beast's should be just as large if not larger.

"You're beautiful. May I touch you?"

He nodded and she hesitantly reached out to touch his chest. When her fingers touched the fur she moaned in her throat. It was luxuriously soft. She grew bolder and began running both hands through it. He growled and placed his hands on her hips, bringing her closer.

Nami shivered as her breasts came into contact with him. It felt erotic. She giggled when he licked her neck.

"So what was it that you wanted to do to me?"

"Pup."

"Pup?"

He nodded. "Pup."

"I don't understand."

He pressed a hand to his chest. "Sire." Then he pressed his hand to her chest. "Bitch." then it slid to her belly. "Pup."

Nami's eyes widened as what he said registered.

"But you don't know me."

He nodded at her. "Yes." He spoke a little slow and his language was very simple but she figured that he might have problems pronouncing human words in his current state. She'd read somewhere that many people had the misconception that a demon's beast form was intellectually inferior to it's humanoid one. The book had argued that the beast form was just as intelligent, only it was more fluent in it's mother tongue. Not all beasts had the wherewithal to pronounce human words properly, choosing to use the most basic ones along with gestures to convey their thought processes.

"I just met you last night."

"Smell right. You nice. Mean." He shook his head vehemently.

Nami tried to figure this out. "Do you mean that I smell right?"

He nodded.

"Umm and I'm nice and not mean?"

He nodded and licked her ear. She giggled. She must have gotten it right. "What do you mean I smell right?"

"Smell right bitch."

Smell right bitch? "I don't understand."

He cocked his head. "Look. Find. Smell right bitch. Mine."

"You mean to say you've been searching for me and you know you've found me because I smell like I'm your bitch?"

He pulled her close and hugged her to him as he emitted a growl like the one dogs make when you scratch them behind the ears. He started walking backwards pulling her with him.

"But Zoro you can't just- oof!" He reached the bed and threw himself back, taking her with him. They collapsed together but surprisingly the bed didn't creak too much. She had to find their supplier and save up to get her one. This was really good quality because he had to be at least three hundred pounds and she was one ninety plus none of your business. He scooted further onto the bed then flipped them over so that he was on top.

"Wait! How can you be sure it's me? How long have you been searching?"

"Two hundred."

Nami frowned. Two hundred? That made no sense. "Two hundred days?"

He shook his head but rolled his hand like he wanted her to continue.

"Months?" He shook his head but his hand kept moving.

"Years?" He nodded and grunted.

Nami frowned. That wasn't right was it? She'd heard that demons lived a lot longer and it took until they were over two hundred before they were considered adults. If this was so…

"How old are you?"

First he held up six fingers then another four. According to what he said it couldn't be sixty-four. She took a shot in the dark. "Six hundred forty?"

He nodded a pleased look upon his face. He had the look a dog sometimes gets when he looks like he's smiling. Then he settled himself over her. Her eyes widened as his penis pressed into her belly.

"Zoro I- oh!" He was lapping at the side of her neck and it felt really nice. His tongue was rough yet soft at the same time. He started moving down her body, stopping every so often. He licked her pulse point and then her collarbone. Nami sighed, feeling her body warm up. It had been three years so it wasn't surprising that a little licking would take her somewhere interesting quite quickly. She despaired at being so easy but decided not to worry about it.

"Zoro I don't think- Mmmmm." He'd reached her nipple and was lapping and sucking at it like she'd once seen a wolf pup do to it's mother's teat. She shuddered at the feeling. He slid over to the other one and gave it the same treatment. She ran her hands through his fur and shivered. It all felt so delicious.

He went further and lapped at her rib cage and her belly, which made her giggle. He made a sort of coughing sound which resembled a laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?" Nami looked down at the male that was currently spreading her pussy lips. She arched her back as his long tongue slid across her clit. Oh that was lovely.

Zoro inhaled the womanly musk as he lapped at her secret jewel. She smelled faintly of him from their play earlier and this made him harder. He wanted her damn near out of her mind when he mounted her. He could feel his head leak as her juices started sliding out of her cunt. He shifted his attention to her slit and pushed his tongue inside. She tasted divine and he buried his muzzle as far as he could go between her legs.

Nami couldn't believe what was happening to her. A wolf or dog or whatever was currently eating her pussy like he hadn't had a meal in a week. He was very talented and hadn't bitten her at all. She shuddered and moaned as she came again. She looked down and his ears twitching caught her eye. She flicked the left one, which still had the three earrings. She felt him shiver. She rubbed it gently between her fingers and he responded with a growl this time. Her body showed its appreciation. It was embarrassing at what made her cum, really! Pleased, she then ran her finger down the shell of it before scratching lightly behind it.

Before she realized what he was about he surged up and flipped her on her belly. He pulled her onto her hands and knees and pressed against her. Her eyes widened at the feeling of his furry phallus at the mouth of her vagina. Then she felt something large and smooth push into her. She groaned as his huge head made it's way into her, stretching her to capacity.

"Zoro, it hurts!" She gripped the sheets beneath her as she panted.

He grunted and she felt one of his hands slide down between her legs as he lay over her back. His muzzle was near her ear and he nuzzled her while his padded finger slid deftly over her clit. She gasped at all of the feelings. His hot heavy weight was across her back and her skin felt electric where his fur touched. Then he was nuzzling her in a comforting way while he was stroking her clit. Her inner muscles flexed around his head and she gasped at the size. He growled in response and she felt it through her back. That was the icing on the cake. She moaned as she came on his head. While her muscles flexed around him, he pressed forward.

Zoro was in heaven. Her cunt was extremely tight and so responsive. He pushed more and more into her until his nuts were against her lips. He growled and nuzzled her. She was such a good bitch. He settled himself around her and then began to ride her.

Nami gasped as he began pumping her. He'd covered her body with his and her body felt extra sensitive as his soft fur brushed against her, sending shivers all over body. His cock was so big and she was full to brimming. He was being easy on her, using short strokes. Very short strokes. He was essentially humping her and his furry pubic area was driving her wild. It was silky and kinda ticklish but with the stray hairs brushing her skin it was more stimulating than anything. She licked her lips as she whimpered and moaned.

Zoro was pleased with the woman beneath him. She was like a veritable fountain the way she kept secreting her juices. Every time she released it made the way a little easier until he was giving it to her just how he liked it. The moans and soft whimpers of pleasure she emitted turned him on immensely. Since his ears were sensitive this was much better than if she'd have been screaming her head off. Not that he minded but he liked her quiet passion. He grunted as her hips pressed against his. She wanted more, huh? He picked up the pace, digging her out.

Nami's arms collapsed and she laid her head on the bed, whimpering. This position left her rump high and her more exposed. He took advantage of it, rearing up and placing his hands on her hips. She gasped and mewled into the sheets as he fucked her with longer strokes.

Zoro was panting now and he could feel his nuts tightening. He reached down and twirled her nubbin between his fingers. He felt her body quicken and he pounded her, wanting her to go first.

Nami felt that familiar pitch in her lower belly and knew she was about to orgasm.

"Zoro, I'm… I'm… I'M- Zorooooooo…" She called out his name on a low pitched scream that broke on a groan that sent chills down his spine and pushed him over the edge. He growled and held her close as he emptied himself into her.

Nami felt his seed hit her walls but she was beyond caring. She kept still as he pulsed within her, not that she'd had a choice. When he hit his peak he'd clamped down on her and held her closely to him. She sighed when she felt him calm.

"Good bitch."

Nami blushed a bit. How did he manage to make that sound so sexy? She tried to pull away but he held her tight and she felt his still hard penis twitch in her. She looked back at him with raised eyebrows.

"More?"

He nodded. "Mmmhmm."

"Now?"

"Mmmhmm." This time his tongue hung out the side of his mouth and he looked positively debauched.

Nami nodded as she reached out and snagged a pillow.

Might as well be comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Every so often I will remind y'all that I don't own or profit from One Piece or any of it's properties and stuff. Keeps the flags down.

I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I appreciate the feedback. I am almost done with this story. On paper anyway. I only have a few more chapters to write and it will be done! I just want all of the adults to know that this story is also on in it's original form under the same name. I changed the wording to make it appropriate for this site. I don't want to get flagged because I know how I can get.

By the way, in the pronounciation of the first name all of the letter A's sound the same. They have the "ah" sound.

The second name is Teh-zo-reth-la-oh.

* * *

A little over eleven hours later Zoro woke up feeling very languid. He felt like he'd been doing the nasty all night. He stretched lazily and blinked at surroundings, yawning as he did. He relaxed against the bed and pushed his face into the pillow. His body froze as he smelled sex. He lifted his head and peered at his strip of condoms then closed his eyes and cussed.

'What did you do?'

'Good bitch.'

Satiated was the only expression to describe the emotions he was feeling throughout his body as those two words were uttered.

At least he'd used the condoms despite his earlier declarations. Zoro sighed as he calmed himself against the sheets. He was angry but he felt a little too good to hold onto it. His beast had done him a solid. What did him in was the fact that he hadn't been awake for any of it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd fallen so deeply asleep, so he had the double great feeling of being well sexed and well rested.

This meant he must have torn her a new one. He didn't ever feel this good unless someone tweaked the ears and went on the cruise. He lay there for a little while before going to shower. He could smell her in the Jacuzzi and he would use the time he washed to get his story together.

He was going to have to apologize for having the time of his life.

…...

Nami was relaxing in the Jacuzzi. Zoro had been right about his beast taking at least three hours to wear itself out. Nami had lost count of the different ways she'd been taken. It was a good thing she liked sex and had great stamina because she might have gotten done in. After that they'd napped. She'd been the first to awaken and peering at him, she'd seen that he'd reverted back to his humanoid form. She'd then taken a nice shower and then found her way into the Jacuzzi.

The sound of feet alerted her that she wasn't alone anymore. She didn't stir as the water shifted, letting her know he'd slipped into the tub. There was no noise except for the soft jazz station she'd turned on.

"I'm sorry."

"Hm?" Nami cracked open an eye and focused on Zoro, who was looking adorably abashed. Deciding she needed both eyes to appreciate this moment she stretched and sat up.

"I'm sorry."

Aww he was so cute! She wanted to slide next to him and caress his head comfortingly, but the urge to explore this new facet of his personality was too much to resist. "For what?"

"You know, my beast." He wouldn't even look at her and his lip was poking out. He looked like a little boy that had been caught doing something naughty. She wanted to curl into a ball and squeal at the endearing picture he made. Where was a camera when you needed one?

She had to see how much she could milk this. "What about him?" She deliberately kept her voice soft and curious.

He didn't disappoint. "For what he did to you." He crossed his arms and pouted; obviously annoyed she was being so slow-witted about the whole matter. So darling! Add the five o'clock shadow and you had a hands down winner! Wait till Robin heard about this!

"For what he did to me?"

She wanted to coo so badly when he huffed and frowned. "Now you're being obtuse on purpose."

Nami couldn't hold back and laughed delightedly. He was a doll when he was piqued! He turned his head away and his nose up and she laughed even more. She sat next to him and kissed his bristly cheek. He slid her a look from the corner of his eye and she giggled.

"Aww, the poor baby is mad because I laughed at him? Here let me kiss da baby and make it all better!" She used the voice one used on small children as she kissed him on his cheek again, chuckling. "All better?"

"No!" He grabbed her and sat her on his lap then he covered her mouth with his. For a while the only noises were the jazz and heavy breathing. When they broke apart Nami's eyes were a bit swirly. Whew! He sure knew how to kiss!

She squeaked as he suddenly stood with her in his arms. He stood her on her feet and they kissed as they dried each other off. He then carried her to the bed and crawled over her.

"Can I be on top?"

"Of course." He flipped them quickly.

She squirmed around until her nether lips were open against his penis. He braced himself knowing what she was about to do. She ran her hands all over his chest and leaned down to kiss his lips. He moaned as her slightly wet body covered his. Her thumbs continued to tweak his nipples as she gave him sweet kisses and he rubbed against her, growling at the triple play. Then she started the slide again and he exhaled harshly. He didn't know what it was about it that was so potent but that didn't stop his toes from curling. He pulled her closer to him and thrust upwards as she slid downwards, the friction sending chills down his spine. Then he released her so she could do her thing.

This time though when she slid all the way up he rocked his hips and his head pressed slightly into her. She pinched his nipples in reaction and slid back down his shaft. He hissed, gripping the sheets. Each time she slid up he did the same thing and she retaliated in kind. Her eyes were mischievous and he wondered what else she was going to do to him. The next time she came up he held her thighs and slid just his head in. Her hot eyes widened in pleasure and she stopped. Smirking she leaned down and started nibbling on his right nipple which was extra sensitive. He sighed in pleasure before his eyes flew open. She rolled her hips, making sure she didn't dislodge his head and then started riding him. He bit his lip because she was only riding his head and nothing else.

Damn! What the hell was this right here?

Nami smiled as she switched to his left nipple. His hands were gripping her thighs and he was making the most delightful noises. She was enchanted by his reception of her activities. This sexy man that bent women over for a living was whimpering and moaning like he was new to the game. She pinched his right nipple and he bucked off the bed. Oh yes, this was him at his best.

She nibbled at his neck and rose to kiss his lips. He damn near devoured her and tried to force himself into her. He was out of luck because she'd braced herself and she wasn't moving. Not that it stopped him. He was in excellent shape and was raising his hips off the bed to reach his goal. Soon half of his length was sliding in and out of her and she was moaning with him.

"Give it to me baby! You know I want it!"

"No! Not yet so keep still!"

He huffed, frustrated, but he stopped and she breathed a sigh of relief. She'd been getting close.

She leaned back slowly until he was halfway in and then slid back up as he hissed. Then she set a fast pace, riding him but never going more than halfway down and sinking to different depths each time.

Zoro growled as she rode him. She was a teasing witch!

"Nami." He was breathing kind of hard, which was surprising to him.

"Hmm?" She never stopped her pace.

"I can't take much more of this."

"Why not? Aren't you enjoying this?" She leaned down and started on that damn right nipple again. That was it for him. He grabbed her by the waist and slammed her down on him. She arched and yelled his name. She looked like an erotic study of a woman in the midst of passion with her head thrown back and her hardened nipples in the air. He started thrusting into her with abandon, pushing into her as he pulled her down. This one was going to be hard and fast. After a few moments she started stiffening up on him and he knew she was going to orgasm.

"Yeah gurl give it to me! Cream your daddy's dick! I wanna see your cum face!"

Nami wasn't so far gone. He was coming with her. "Yeah daddy! Feed me! Oh it's so big, daddy! Give me all your cum!" Then she grunted and gave him that low pitched scream that cracked in the middle.

"Argh!" He pushed his seed deep into her as he ejaculated forcefully. He couldn't take all that nasty talk. It was just too much.

As he came down off his high he felt sweat slide down his brow. Damn this woman! He couldn't mess with her. She had his beast going crazy and him acting the damn fool. It was time to end this. He patted her leg and she moved off of him. He had issues standing because his legs were weak and shaking. He got angry and stood, prowling to the bathroom. He showered quickly and dried himself off roughly. He walked back out naked and reached for his underwear. He looked at her over his shoulder.

"Get dressed and I'll take you home."

Nami peered at him. He was different and had a dangerous air about him that made her nervous.

"It's okay. You go on and I'll make my way home from here."

He stopped in the middle of buckling his belt and looked at her over his shoulder again. "Get dressed and I will take you home."

Nami tightened her lips and crossed her arms. Who did he think he was talking to? "I will not!"

He grunted then walked over to where wristlet sat next to his wallet. He opened it and flipped through the cards, vaguely noticing the condoms.

"Hey that's mine!" Nami hopped out of the bed and reached for her wristlet. He held it out of her reach and pulled her non-driver's out.

"I see." He replaced it and put the bag in her hand. "Let's try this again." He cupped her chin roughly and forced her to look into his face. His eyes were flinty and his voice had a rod of steel in it. "Get dressed so I can drop you off or you will leave this room wrapped in a sheet and I will plant your ass in front of 961 Thousand Sunny Way as such! Which will it be Na'amille-ata?"

She slapped at his hand and he let go. "Go to hell Zoro! Or is that even _your _real name?"

"If it means that much to you then here." He plopped his wallet in her hands. Just for spite she opened it and looked. His name was T'zoroeth-laue Roronoa and he lived five islands away from the isthmus they were currently on. She figured he was three hours away give or take. She closed it and handed it back to him. She turned and went into the bathroom to relieve herself. When she came back she kept her back to him as she dressed. She felt his eyes on her but refused to acknowledge him. She'd done nothing wrong and she wasn't running to another room to change. He could kiss her funny looking ass. She sat in a chair near the bed and buckled her heels. After sliding on some gloss she put on her wristlet. Then she looked around to see if she'd left anything. Satisfied she hadn't she sighed and twisted her lips, staring at him.

Zoro knew it was his fault for how this was ending but he comforted himself he was doing what needed to be done so she wouldn't think it was something it wasn't. His beast was already attached but space should fix that. After all they'd only spent one night together. He looked at his watch. It was eight thirty.

"Let's go." He closed the door behind himself and followed her down the hallway. Even though he shouldn't, he couldn't help but feel male satisfaction at the evidence before him. He'd put a dip in her stride, loosening her strut. She now glided down the hallway, the earmark of a job well done. He was feeling so good he didn't mind that she was ignoring him. On the elevator he snatched her up and kissed her deeply. At first she fought him but then the passion in her rose and she began responding. Her arms were wrapped around his neck when the door opened on the ground floor. He pulled back and grabbed her hand, leading her to the reception desk. She was quiet as he paid the bill.

On the way out he tipped the doorman and waited as the valet got his car. He tipped him too and helped her into the car. She was silent all the way to her apartment, which was about forty-five minutes away. When he pulled up she hurriedly got out and slammed the door. She didn't look back as she let herself in.

It was just as well.


End file.
